Losing everything
by Junesse
Summary: Very sad story. Three people die and Booth and Parker are left alone. Don't read if you don't like character deaths. I don't own anything.


Booth and Parker were standing in front of three tombstones. Parker was crying. Booth bend down and picked him up. "It's okay to cry buddy." His own eyes filled with tears.

"I will never forget Dr. Bones or Mommy and I'll never forget the baby either."

Booths desperation filled his chest. He was grateful when Angela approached them. She reached for Parker and Parker clung to her. The only mother figure he had left.

Hodgins soon joined them. "Hi, there buddy... How about I show you some new bugs? They just arrived yesterday?" Parker shook his head. " I want to stay with auntie Angie." He clung to her and she hugged him back. She turned around and left.

Hodgins clapped his hands on Booths shoulder.

"It's not your fault. She made a choice to save you Booth."

He turned around and said to Hodgins. "I should've been able to protect the tree most important women in my life, Jack." His voice broke. "But I couldn't..."

His mind drifted to that horrible day a little over 8 months ago.

* * *

_**A little over 8 months ago...**_

**Booth had a big smile on his lips. Rebecca had agreed to have dinner with him and Bones. His girlfriend.**

**"I just hope this will work..." He shook his head as he thought about Bones. "Let's hope that I've rubbed off on her. I don't think Becca will handle her bluntness well."**

**He hopped into his car and drove to the other side of town where he made dinner reservations. He quickly send a text message to the two most important women in his life, Bones(his girlfriend, the woman of his dreams) and Becca (the mother of his child), to let them know that they would be dining in Le Papillon.**

**He immediately got a text from Bones, asking him for directions, since she didn't know how to get there.**

**He chuckled when he read that and mumbled. "Oh baby! Why would you need directions??? I was going to pick you up... but thanks for the excuse."**

**He was about to set the phone down when it ringed.**

**"Booth."**

**"Hi Seeley, it's me, Becca."**

**"Oh hi, Becks! What's up?"**

**She didn't immediately answered. The silence scared Booth. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but he knew better than to push her... So he waited.**

_**Come on Becca! I know that there is something that is bothering you. And if you just tell me, I can help you deal with it.**_

**All of a sudden, he was hit by a sense of anxiety, he remembered the feeling from his days as a sniper. He knew what this meant. Danger was lurking around. His thoughts immediately went to Parker. Before he realised it, he had broken the silence.**

**"Becks... It's not Parker... is it?"**

**"OH GOD! No Seeley! No, Parker is fine..." he could hear her sigh. "It's just that..." He heard her take a deep breath. "Booth do you remember Jake? You know, the guy I was dating when we met?"**

**Booth could feel his blood boil at the thought of him. Jake had done every possible thing to stop her from going out with him. One night, he had even beaten her up. That was the night when he finally got her out of there. It was one of the things he would never forgive himself.**

**"Off course I remember him, Rebecca. It's that creep that I didn't protect you from... But wait a minute. Is this about him?" He immediately sat up straight and his entire body stiffened. "He didn't come by did he?" She didn't answer him. "Becks..." His voice was low and warning. He sounded worried. "Becks... If he came by you have to tell me..."**

**"No, no... he didn't come by Seeley... It's just that... he owns Le Papillon... I don't think it's a good idea to dine there. Can't we go somewhere else?"**

**Booth sighed in relief. "Don't worry, okay Rebecca? I don't think he'll come to greet us anyway. And even if he does, I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" Booth's voice was warm soft and reassuring. **

**Rebecca slowly felt her body and mind relax. Seeley kept his promises. She knew that he would protect her if that was necessary, so she said: "Okay, Seeley. Seven, right?"**

**Booth felt touched by the amount of faith and trust she still had in him. "Yes, Rebecca. See you at seven. Bye. Say hello to Parker for me."**

**"Okay, Seeley, I will. See you at seven. Bye."**

**They disconnected the phone call and Booth drove home to get ready for a night out with Bones and Becca.**

**

* * *

**

**Booth hadn't felt this nervous about going on a date since he was a teenager. "Calm down, there, Seel. This is nothing that you haven't done before." He mumbled as he made his way down the hallway to her apartment. He knocked and the door which opened a few seconds later.**

**Brennan looked at him, a warm smile on her face. "Hi, Booth. Come in. I have to go get my purse, give me a sec, kay?"**

**She turned around and couldn't help smirking. _Oh yes, this IS the perfect dress..._**

**She was wearing a beautiful knee long purple dress, with a deep V-neck. It hugged her beautiful breasts, but flowed loosely down from there. She had chosen it because she wanted to keep her abdomen and the baby inside it hidden. It was hers and Booths. She frowned. _Although I suppose that once I tell them at dinner it will be mine, Booth's and Rebecca's secret. Which means I have to tell Angela first __thing in the morning_.**

**"Bones? Are you coming? Or do you need some help?" She smiled, because she could just see him wriggling his eyebrows. She picked up her purse and went back to the living room. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked into his eyes and she whispered: "I have a surprise for you..." She gave him a quick peck on his lips and walked out of her apartment. She grinned as she called out to him. "Booth are you coming? Or do you need some help?" She heard him chuckle and watched him walk towards her.**

**He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the car. Before he closed the door, he even buckled her in.**

**"Booth? What are you doing? I'm perfectly capable..."**

**He quickly silenced her with a long and passionate kiss. When he parted he flashed her his charm smile and said: "What were you saying?" She blushed and answered: "Who cares?" She cupped his cheeks and kissed him with as much passion as she had.**

**When they parted he whispered in her ear: "Cut it out, Bones... If you keep this up we'll be late..."**

**He walked around and started the car.**

**

* * *

**

**Jake was looking at the reservations for that night. One name held his attention. "Booth... Booth... why does that name sound familiar?" He mumbled. When the door swung open he got his answer. The moment he realized it was Rebecca, who had just walked in, he turned around and walked away. He stopped a waiter and hissed: "The blonde that just came in... if she is here under the reservation of Booth, I want you to get her the table on the balcony, got it?"**

**The waiter nodded and walked to Rebecca. A few moments later he led her to the balcony.**

**Rebecca ordered a glass of white wine and settled, as the waiter left and came back with her beverage.**

**She got up and leaned on the railing. She sipped her wine as he spoke up. She almost choked on it when she heard him. She turned around and found herself alone on a balcony, with Jake.**

**"Sit down, Becca. We wouldn't want you to "accidentally" fall over it, do we?"**

**She sat down and tried to be as brave as she could when she said: "Booth will be here soon. He will have your ass for this. So I suggest you turn around and leave. Quick. He will be here any minute."**

**"In that case, let's wait. I wouldn't be much of a host if I didn't welcome my guests." He sat down, next to her.**

**"Well I'm sorry. But I'm not staying." She got up and as she draped her scarf over her shoulders, she heard a click. She looked up and saw the barrel of a gun.**

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."**

**She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and failed. She sat back down.**

**Oh, Seeley, where are you?**

**But he wasn't there yet.**

**

* * *

**

**He was looking at Brennan who had tears in her eyes and a smile on her beautiful lips. He had stopped the car the moment he'd noticed her tears. That was five minutes ago. Anxiety was paralyzing him.**

_**Oh god... I pushed her too far, too fast. She doesn't want to go out to dinner with my ex and the mother of my child! Damn it, Seel! You ARE an asshole!!! Which woman would actually enjoy to get to know her lovers ex-girlfriends?!?!? Huh? No one! Not even Bones! God I can't believe I did this!**_

**When Brennan noticed the inner turmoil she chuckled. _Must be the hormones. Because it is not logical to smile, chuckle AND have tears in your eyes._**

**He looked up at her and she used the opportunity to lean into him and catch his lips with her own.**

**"I'm sorry, I guess I owe you an explanation as to why I am crying, chuckling and smiling at the same time." Her sparkling blue eyes pierced into his warm brown ones as she continued. "I was waiting to tell you on the perfect moment, but I guess there is no time like now."**

**He flashed his charm smile and took her hands in his. "Like the present, Bones. There is no time like the present."**

**Without breaking eye contact she whispered: "I'm just going to show you, okay?" She waited for his answer. When he nodded, she took his right hand and placed it on to her abdomen.**

**His eyes widened as he looked at her, his hand, back at her and back at his hand. Gently he started to run his thumb over her abdomen. Tears formed in his eyes. He looked up at her and said: "Are you... Are we..."**

**She nodded, leaned towards him and kissed him. He kissed her back, pouring all his love, affection and happiness to her and their baby into the kiss. When they parted, he engulfed her into a big hug. All of a sudden, he pulled back. She frowned when he noticed the fear in his eyes.**

**For a moment she felt it too. _Please don't let him be mad at me._ She closed her eyes.**

**When he saw her close her eyes, he spoke up, at least he tried to. He never got further than a whisper.**

**"Temperance... You're keeping it, right? I mean... I know you don't want..." He was silenced, when she launched himself at him. They kissed again. It was slow and sensual and filled with love.**

**She pulled back and whispered. "It's different now."**

**"How?" Booth asked, fearing that she would just say that she wasn't a murderer and that she wouldn't abort it, but that she would have it adopted. Her answer surprised him.**

**"Because it's yours." He felt his heart swell with pride, love and respect for his girlfriend. He leaned in again and kissed her. "I love you, you know that right?"**

**She looked at him, placed her hand over his, which was still resting over her womb, over their baby. "Not as much as we love you, daddy..."**

**Booth smiled as he started the car. A few minutes later they arrived at Le Papillon.**

**He got out, walked around the car and opened the door for her.**

**She only smiled when he unbuckled her. This time he didn't just put his hand on the small of her back, instead he wrapped his arm around her. Around THEM and pulled them closer. He stopped walking for a moment and whispered in her ear. "I know that it's kind of early, but I'm sure that we're going to have a daughter."**

**She laughed. Which he'd expected. But it was what she said that caught him off guard. "Who am I to doubt that gut feeling that has saved my life on more than one occasion." He kissed her and they walked to the restaurant. When they entered a waiter walked up to them. "Mr. Booth?" He nodded. "If you'd follow me." They followed the waiter.**

**Once they stepped out on the balcony, everything happened fast.**

**Booth froze as he saw Rebecca standing with Jake behind her. His gun aimed at her head. "Glad to see you finally joined us. Now you can watch her die." He fired his gun. "NOOO!!! BECKS!" But he screamed in vain. Jake turned to him and said: "And now you get to die in front of her." Rebecca's death had shocked him to his core.**

**The moment Bones realized that Booth wasn't going to draw his gun, she quickly stepped in between him and the bullet.**

**Booth watched in horror as she stepped in front of him in slow-motion. But he was to slow. Before he reacted, she was lying on the floor. Blood spilling from the bullet wound in her chest. "I'm sorry... but... we needed to... keep... you safe... Never forget... that ... that we love you." She looked at Rebecca. "We... all did. Take care... of... Parker."**

**It was the mention of Parker's name that forced him to take action. He drew his gun and shot Jake in between his eyes. He fell over the railing.**

**Booth sank to his knees and pulled her into his embrace.**

**"I love you two so much... Always remember that I love you..." He closed his eyes and asked god to look after his three angels that had left him and Parker... the only angel he had left...**

**

* * *

**

Hodgins spoke up again. Booth had been lost in dark thoughts.

"Don't forget Parker... He lost his mommy, his Dr. Bones and his unborn baby sister... You're all he has left."

Booth looked up and said: "I know..." He rubbed his hands over his face. "It's just a little harder this month, Jack. Our daughter would've been born by now. We could've been a happy family."

Jack took a deep breath and as he pointed to Parker he whispered: "I know, but dude... That wonderful little guy still deserves that... And you know what? That is what they would've wanted for the most important boys in their lifes as well..."

With that said, Hodgins turned around and left Booth alone. He caught up with Angela and left for the diner.

Booth bend over and gently pressed a kiss on the headstone on the left. "Bye, Becks... I will take care of our little boy..."

Then he pressed a kiss on the headstone to the right. "Bye Temperance... Take good care of our little one..."

With tears in his eyes he pressed a kiss on the tombstone in the middle.

"Bye baby girl... One day will meet in heaven... until then... take care of your mommy for me, okay?" He touched all three tombstones one last time and left.

The only thing that was left for him was a long lonely life without the women he loved...

But he still had Parker and he would make sure that his future would be brighter than his...

* * *

Okay!

The END!


End file.
